Nights Together
by FluffyZGiggler
Summary: Booth has come over to Brennan's to enjoy the American pasttime because that could be either football or baseball, I left that open . Why would he do that? Brennan doesn't have a television! Last time I watched Bones, anyways. Fanfics are another thing.


I am sorry to all of you who are reading my other stuff… it won't be done any time soon

I am sorry to all of you who are reading my other stuff… it won't be done any time soon. Look forward to updates in the summer. I'm not rude like other writers and write authors notes (which are strictly forbidden—against the rules— in case anyone cares to read them before saying yes) saying as such. Here is just a little diddy after watching latest episode for the second time (of the day).

--

Dr. Temperance Brennan was in the middle of writing a chapter of her book, due at the end of the week, when there was a knock on her door. She saved her progress and went to the door, sure to check the peep-hole to see who it was; even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Hey, Bones. Open up."

She opened the door to Special Agent Seeley Booth holding a couple canvas bags filled with groceries.

"What do you want, Booth?" she asked, upset that he had interrupted her at such a moment.

"What do you think I want? Game night? Come on, Bones, you promised," Booth whined.

Sighing, she opened the door wider to let in the Special Agent and his groceries.

"And I picked up some necessities, you know, snack food. Considering last time."

"Hey, that's unfair. You surprised me. Like this time."

"I can't believe you forgot," Booth exclaimed. "Crucial part of American culture, and you forget it? How on earth did you survive without me?"

"One foot in front of the other," Brennan replied.

"See, aren't you glad Parker made us watch those Christmas movies on ABC Family?"

"I knew them before that night, Booth. I already told you that."

"Whatever. You know, the game's about to start. Why don't we just take this food into the living room and watch the game?" Booth asked, ending the argument before Brennan had a chance to win it.

"I don't understand why I even have this thing. You're the only one that uses it. I have been just fine watching the occasional documentary on my laptop. There is no need for this monstrosity, other than the anthropological—"

"Stop right there," Booth interrupted. "No squint talk before a game."

"I'm just saying it's a way for—"

"Ah. No squint talk. We made that rule after the last game."

"You made that rule," Brennan shot back.

"And a very good rule, too."

"I mean, I even made sure you had all those extra science channels, and you don't even watch them? What is wrong with you? Don't answer that. It makes me feel like you don't appreciate me."

"I do appreciate you, Booth. I just don't understand why it had to be at my place. I could have just gotten _you_ one if you asked."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to get something of equal or greater value for you. I don't see any of that in my future."

"I don't like diamonds."

"Whoa! Where did that come from? I just said that it wasn't something I have the financial capacity to purchase. I never said anything about what it would be."

"Well, anthropologically speaking, one would assume that the gift would be something appropriate for the female stereotype. Jewelry is often associated with females, especially diamonds, amongst industrial nations, so I made the intuitive leap that it would be a diamond."

"Wow. Getting all that from my saying that I didn't want to pay you something back that much because I can't afford it? Sometimes you make me wonder."

They were silent now. The game had started, and if it was one rule that Brennan did remember, it was: No conversations during a game. Only shouts appropriate to the game were permitted.

The game passed on like it did in most households; shouts, strange dances, binge eating. It was like once the game was on Brennan was completely a part of it and acted like anyone else in this situation.

It was well into the night, they had watched a few commentaries on the game and a documentary on Mesopotamian art, that the two had decided to call it a night. Picking up the various items, Brennan decided to bring up the conversation that had been brought to a halt because of the game.

"Why did you say, 'in the near future'? That makes it sound like it would have happened eventually."

Booth looked up at her from leaning over the table to reach the seven layer dip Brennan had in the fridge. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Brennan retorted.

"I just don't."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Who said I had to give a good one?" Booth asked.

"Common courtesy would dictate that you give a good reason."

"Well, I guess I'm not very polite, then," Booth said, sounding very much like his son.

"Sure aren't," Brennan muttered. "You've practically taken over my apartment with your things or things you wanted. If people didn't know us, they would think we lived together."

"I do stay the night at least once a week," Booth interjected.

"You're not helping."

--

THE END!!

I will NOT write more from this, because I have been known to be really bad at updating. Just look at my other stories! Most of them are open-ended… I have no idea where I'm going with them, so don't expect anything from me any time soon. Except for the one with Sweets and Cullen. That one I have to be regular on, for the sake of the show. Aside from this week, because Sweets didn't show up. I HAVE A WHOLE EXTRA WEEK TO PROCRASTINATE! YAY ME!

Merry Christmas,

Fluffy


End file.
